


innocent kisses

by idol_camus



Series: waking up with the idols~ [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idol_camus/pseuds/idol_camus
Summary: nacchan can't stop being a cutie, and you're innocent af - what the heck could go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> fuck i hate myself this is awful  
> oh well have this trash  
> a class done, next is s class and then my babes qn - and then i might even do heavens, who freaking knows

"Nee, y/n-chan, time to wake up!"  
The gentle voice of the blonde sitting by your side wakes you, and you rise to a sitting position, rubbing your eyes to get used to the bright rays of sunlight streaming through  
the window.  
"Uwah~ y/n-chan, you look so small and cute like that!"  
Peering at Natsuki through your fingers, you grin.  
"Morning, Nacchan!"  
The idol grins back, twirling your hair with a long, thin finger. His hair is curlier than usual, seeing as both of you have just woken up, but he is wearing his glasses (thank god).  
"Good morning, y/n-chan~"  
You stand up and walk slowly to the bathroom, ruffling your hair as you do so.  
"Wait, y/n-chan!"  
As you turn around, the blonde runs in front of you and kisses you on the forehead. Your cheeks turn a light rosy red - you weren't expecting that..  
"N-Nacchan?"  
The idol giggles, and places his warm hands on your face.  
"I love your voice, and I love you, y/n-chan."


End file.
